Emergency Exit Only
by Stevie3V
Summary: What happens when Sonic and friends move to Hyrule? Chaos and insanity, duh!
1. Chapter 1 It all begins!

It was 6:00 on a crisp autumn morning, and an alarm was blaring throughout the room. A drowsy Link rolled over and hit the alarm until it shut off, then sat up and looked at the time. He wondered why he was up so early. Then a smell filled Link's room, a smell that could only be from his mom's famous breakfast burritos, which she only made on one special occasion: the first day of school.

Link got up and checked his hair in the mirror. He had golden brown hair, that wouldn't seem to fall the way he wanted it to. So, to keep himself from looking bad on the first day of school, grabbed one of his green baseball caps from the closet and put over his messy hair. Perfect, he thought to himself, and ran downstairs to chow down on his favorite breakfast.

Now Link was no model, but he certainly wasn't ugly. He had a pale-ish complextion, but not so pale that he looked like a ghost, he was very muscular, even though he never really worked out, and he was around 6 foot, which made him seem tall compared to the people he hung out with. He ran from his room to the kitchen where his mom and sister were waiting for him. His sister, Aryll, was the first to speak.

"Good morning, sleepyhead" she said with a smile.

Aryll was 14 years old, 3 years younger than Link, and had bright blond hair that she had tied in a ponytail.

"Ugh" Link grumbled, sitting down and grabbing a burrito.

"You don't sound too excited for school, honey" his mom said, as she put another burrito in front of Aryll. "Aren't you happy that you get to see all of your friends again?"

"Link has friends?" Aryll laughed, poking Link's shoulder until he turned and growled at her.

"Of course I have friends!" Link said with a mouthful of burrito. These burritos seemed better than the ones he had in years past.

"Oh yeah, you hang out with all the 'non-human' kids" she said, sticking her toungue out at Link.

"What's wrong with that?" their mom chimed in, "they're nice people."

The "non-human" kids Aryll is referring to is obviously Sonic and Company. They moved to Hyrule after Dr. Eggman had finally given up on fighting Sonic and went to bother someone else. I think his name was Mario or something.

"Mom, why does Link have to drive us to school? Can't I just take the bus?" Aryll complained about this topic since last year, when Link got a car.

It wasn't that Link was a bad driver, it's just that, like any brother would, he liked to play tricks on Aryll while driving. One time he left her behind when he saw her flirting with one of the boys after school. Another time he made her believe his car was stolen, and she had to walk all the way home. That one was worth getting his XBox taken for.

"Face it, squirt. I'm your personal bus driver now." Link said as he finished his third burrito and tapped her on the head. "Be in the car in 20 minutes or I'll leave without you" and he ran back up the stairs to get dressed.

On the other side of town, it was 7:45, 15 minutes before school started and Tails bursted into Sonic's room and yelled at him to wake up. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails all lived together, because with the Ring to Rupee transfer, everyone that came to Hyrule could only afford 3 apartments between them all. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails decided to room together, with Shadow, Jet, and Silver taking another apartment, and Rouge, Amy, and Cream taking the third one.

"Do you really wanna be late on the first day of school?" Tails was more upset than another person would be about this, because unlike most people, he actually LIKED school.

"You underestimate me too much, Tails." Sonic said with a chuckle, and used his super-sonic speed to run through his bedroom to change into his clothes, run to the bathroom to "fix" his hair and brush his teeth, and even had time to grab a pop-tart. He was back to the spot he started at, pop-tart in hand, in 10 seconds flat. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. I'll go make sure Knuckles is ready and meet you at the bus stop." Tails said, laughing as he left Sonic's room.

Sonic went in to double-check his outfit. He wasn't used to wearing clothes, but unlike the people at home, the people of Hyrule don't seem to respect his "indecency" as they called it. Sonic thought about school as he walked to the bus stop. He didn't have many friends, but he definitely had a lot of respect from everyone after beating up the worst kid in school, Ganondorf. That's how he met Link, too, Ganondorf had been picking on his favorite person to pick on, and Link's crush, Zelda. Link ran over and went to fight Ganondorf himself, but some teachers held him back. Then, in a cloud of blue, Ganondorf was on the ground unconcious, and Sonic was standing next to him with a huge grin on his face. It was worth the 3 weeks of detention he got from it because since that day, Ganondorf hadn't been a problem.

Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails sat in the corner of the bus, as they did last year. Sonic was dressed in his usual solid color cutoff t-shirt (it was red today) and jeans. Tails, everyone's favorite Freshman, had a striped polo and long khaki dress pants. And Knuckles, the "style guru" of the school had his school-famous black and red snapback hat tilted slightly off of his head, a Wiz Khalifa t-shirt, and baggy cargo shorts. He wanted to make himself known at that school, but he got just a bit more popular than he wanted to. That never seemed to bother him, though.

The bus pulled in as soon as Link's did. Sonic was the first off the bus (obviously) and immedietly ran over to greet his friend that he hadn't seen in months. Link sent Aryll off to go to her class and then said hi to Sonic.

"Long time no see, bro!" Sonic said with a smile. He had a very boring summer, so seeing a friend made his day just a bit brighter.

"Hey, Sonic. Have a good summer?" Link was grabbing his bookbag out of the backseat.

"If you consider sitting around helping Tails practice baseball and watching old reruns of 'That 70's show' all summer fun, then yeah."

"Really? The King of Swing, Sonic, had barely any plans all summer?"

"Very funny. I would've had plenty of plans if you wouldn't have ditched me and gone off with you're cooler friends all summer!"

"I don't think my grandma and grandpa count as cooler friends than you."

"Oh Link you flatter me!"

"I do what I can. Come on, don't wanna be late for first period."


	2. Chapter 2 Relationships, Oooh!

Link and Sonic went to their first period class, English. They sat down, and Link quickly noticed Sonic rapidly looking around the room.

"Looking for someone?" Link asked. Sonic had always been someone that would look for a girl that, as he would say, is "both good-looking and looks like they like animals." It really was a weird thing to think about, but Sonic kept thinking to himself that there was some human girl out there for him.

"I just need a girl that I could at least be friends with, just so that people would stop trying to hook-up me and Amy."

Sonic didn't hate Amy, but he didn't want to be friends with her either.

"You never give her a chance!"

"Well I would if she would stop being so clingy! It's disturbing. "

Sonic had a point there, Amy wasn't very good at being social. She was basically obsessed with him, and it weirded him out.

Sonic quickly decided to change the subject.

"So how's it going between you and Zel over there?"

She had almost the exact same classes as Sonic and Link, which Link knew was both a blessing and a curse.

"How it's always been going." Link was actually a really shy guy, and could never build up the confidence to actually talk to her, outside of that time with Ganondorf.

"So the 'admire from afar' stage of the relationship? Sonic seemed kind of disappointed in his friend.

"Pretty much."

"Why don't you get somebody to help you? You know, break the ice. All you really need is her phone number. If you can start a good conversation, you can text for hours."

"You're just begging to be wingman, aren't you?"

"Anything to help a friend. It looks like Midna isn't here today, so Zelda will probably sit with Amy, Rouge, and Cream. Knuckles, Tails, and I can invite them to sit with us at lunch, and Boom! Instant conversation."

Midna was Zelda's best (and pretty much only) friend at the school, which came as a suprise to the guys. Zelda was beautiful, always wearing designer clothes and usually had her light brown hair tied in a ponytail.

"Ok, but if I start making myself look dumb, pull me out of there."

Sonic laughed at the thought, "will do."

At the beginning of lunch, everything was going according to plan. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails were able to get Amy, Rouge, and Cream to sit with them, and Zelda tagged along. And, by Sonic's brilliant design, there was a perfect spot between Sonic and Zelda that Link was able to grab.

"So who all got tickets to the concert Friday night?" Sonic asked as he filled his mouth with a chili dog and fries. He really was a good wingman, because he knew Link was planning on taking Aryll, after he lost a bet with her when they were playing a fighting video game, only to find out she cheated. So Link had one extra ticket, and Sonic knew exactly who he could take.

"I really wanna go," Zelda said with a sigh, "but my parents won't give me the money, even though dad's a millionaire. He says he doesn't wanna 'spoil' me"

"That stinks. Hey Link, didn't you say that you had an extra ticket?"

Tails' eyes grew wide. "I'll take the extra ticket!"

"No you won't, Tails." Sonic said, almost choking on his food.

"But I wanna..."

He was cut off by Knuckles.

"But wouldn't you rather go see the new Batman movie instead?"

"Boy, would I!" Tails' face was beaming.

Knuckles really was a pro at picking up on the situation and saving it.

Link had almost forgot that he hadn't said anything in the conversation, so it was time to make his move.

"So yeah, Zelda. I have that extra ticket, so would you wanna come to the concert with me?"

Zelda looked quite shocked, which made Sonic laugh, suprised on how she didn't see that coming.

"I'm not sure," she said cautiously, "I don't think I know you well enough to go to a concert with you."

Sonic froze in his seat, almost more distraught about her answer than Link, who seemed like someone had shot him and then hit him with a bus.  
How would she not know him well? They had gone to the same school their whole lives. Sonic knew she must've been lying. But, like any good wingman, Sonic had to say something for his motionless friend.

"Well how about you guys exchange phone numbers so you can get to know each other!"

"That sounds good, what's your number Link?"

Link was still frozen in time, hadn't even moved since she told him no.

"Huh? I'm sorry, I need to get some water." Link quickly rushed from the table, with Knuckles and Tails following.

Sonic wrote down Link's phone number and handed it to Zelda. "Sorry about him," he said, "he doesn't take things like this well"

She smiled at him as he left his seat and went to find his friends.

He found Link slouched against a wall by the water fountain, with Knuckles and Tails sitting on both sides of him.

"Hey," Sonic said tapping his shoulder, "sorry about this, but here's her phone number at least."

Link grabbed it and put it in his pocket, not moving his head at all.

Sonic needed to cheer up his friend. "How about I sell those tickets on eBay and the four of us go see that new Batman movie?"

Link looked up, almost smiling. "Sounds good."

Hopefully Link would be ok.


	3. Chapter 3?

Hello readers!

Sonic here, on behalf of the one and only Stevie3V.  
Are you wondering what's gonna happen next in Emergency Exit Only, if Link will be ok, and how everyone thought of the Batman movie? Well, you're gonna have to wait until next week.  
Before you all start complaining, think about this. This story's fanbase isn't even that great. Only like 40 people have even read the first two chapters, and no one reviewed it! You all could absolutely despise this story and I would have no idea! So you all brought this upon yourselves, and your punishment is having to wait a whole nother week (unless Stevie3V feels generous and decides to publish chapter 3 maybe Wednesday and 4 Saturday).  
Now I get the fact that it would be absolutely cruel for 3V to just leave you with this for the week, and believe me, I had a long talk with him about this, but he wouldn't budge. So I'm just gonna tell you a short story about the time Knuckles, Tails, and I went on a camping trip. It's an awesome story, you gotta read it. Also, if you hate this story, leave a review to the REAL story so this doesn't happen again. 3V is a really sensitive person, and needs the occasional confidence boost to keep him inspired. Once again I apologize for the inconvenience, but be sure to leave a review for both stories!

Knuckles, Tails, and I were walking through the woods to find the camping spot that Big the Cat said was his favorite spot in the world. About a mile in, we began to think we were lost... mostly because it wasn't really woods anymore, it was and almost deserted area, no trees, just grass. But, because of my stubborness and Knuckles' will to get away from the real world (his job at a local restaraunt), we continued on. We walked for 3 miles, the exact distance Big said it was, when Tails took the last sip of our water. Big said there was plenty of food and water where we were going, so we didnt think to bring much of our own. After a long argument, Tails turned back, and Knuckles went to stop him. I kept walking. It wasn't even 10 steps later I found excatly what we were looking for, even though it wasn't exactly what we were expecting...

"Guys, I found... something!" I called to Knuckles and Tails, who quickly returned to see what it was.  
There mouths dropped at the sight of it. It was a Chuck E. Cheese's, in the middle of nowhere. If it was anyone else besides Big that told us about this, we wouldn't believe it.  
We walked in and it was like a 4 year old's pizza heaven. There were games, girls, buffets, girls, music, girls, and yes, girls. It looked like it would be a wonderful "camping" trip.

I took one step into this beautiful place, and tripped. Just before impact, I jolted forward. I was just dreaming. All those wonderful things, fake.

Hope you loved my story! Remember to review!


	4. Chapter 3 For Real

Sonic here again guys, and you know, there's still no reviews on Emergency Exit Only. Now 3Vs getting angry, and you guys wouldn't like him when he's angry. But still, he's gonna be nice and take time out of his busy schedule to give you ungrateful-I mean, incredible readers, Chapter 3 and 4 this week. Yeah, he's just cool like that. So you guys enjoy this and then REVIEW IT REVIEW IT REVIEW IT. Please. Pretty please. Pretty please with sugar on top. If you don't review, I cry...

So Link, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails went to see the Batman movie Friday. It was pretty great. Link almost completely forgot the rejection from Zelda, until he got home. Knuckles and Tails went back to their house, and Sonic and Link went to Link's house for the night.

"I don't get why she would say no." Link said as he plopped down on his bed.

"You shouldn't be worrying about it. You have her number, just text her and talk to her." Sonic doesn't have very similar opinions to Link. He thinks problems aren't allowed to mess with you for more than one day

.  
"You really think I should text her? It's not too late?"

"Dude, it's 11:30, of course it's not too late. Text her!"

Sonic would later regret telling Link that. Link took his advice and texted her, and she texted back. That turned into a 5 hour conversation that had Link completely forget Sonic was even there. That forced Sonic to try and find something to amuse himself with. He walked downstairs and headed for the kitchen to find a snack, and then towards the basement to play the new XBox game Link got. But just before he got there, he was stopped by Aryll. Aryll and Sonic hated each other, but last time Sonic was over, he ripped the head off of her favorite doll, and even though Aryll was 14, she still had tea parties like a 5 year old. So Sonic spent most of the night in a dress and tiara sipping fake tea with Aryll and her stuffed bear. It was rough, but Sonic had to take one for the team to make sure Link was happy.  
The next morning, Sonic woke up before Link. Since he didn't owe Aryll anymore tea parties, he figured the coast was clear to get himself some breakfast. He sat down with a bowl of cereal, and turned on the tv to watch his favorite Saturday morning cartoon, FishJohn CircleShorts. Link came down after about 15 minutes, and sat down next to Sonic. He seemed so happy, and that made Sonic happy. He knew he did a good thing for his friend. He looked at Link, and said 3 simple words.  
"You owe me."

**A/N!**  
How'd you guys like it? Short, I know, but to be fair, there wasn't much inspiration to build off of, seeing as if nobody REVIEWED YET! But anyway, hope you liked it, might have Chapter 4 up soon, might not. Just depends on my mood/free time. Well, adios beautiful people!


	5. Chapter 4 The Return!

Guess who's back? That's right, after 6 months of silence, Stevie3V is updating Emergency Exit Only once again! Before I go into my list of apologies/excuses, I'd like to say thank you for the positive reviews. I realize that I was being an attention whore, but I hope you guys really do appreciate the previous chapters. And don't worry, I won't be "holding chapters back" because you guys aren't telling me how I'm doing (seriously, I'm not even sure what I was thinking then). Well, now that I got that out of the way, I want to say that I'm not going to have an exact updating schedule. These past few months have just been crazy for me, but I will update every chance I get. When I stopped updating, it was because of some rough events in my life. I was about half way done with this chapter when my computer crashed and I lost everything. At that point I lost a lot of inspiration, and my priorities changed to sports and my Youtube channel ( /TheEveryProductions, shameless self promotion). But I'm sure you guys don't care about my life, you want to see what happens next in Sonic and Link's currently normal adventures, right? Yeah, I thought so. So without further adu, I present to you, Emergency Exit Only Chapter 4!

With Link happy and Sonic being... well, Sonic, it seemed like the two of them were ready to take on anything that would be thrown at them. Except, that is, what was thrown at them.

Sonic and Link walked into school after their crazy weekend. For some odd reason, everyone looked at Link like he had committed a murder. He didn't seem to notice, but Sonic certainly did. About half way down the hall, Sonic stopped walking and asked a kid what the big deal was.

"Can't say," he said with a grin, "but you might not want to leave your friend up there behind."

Sonic ran as fast as he could to Link, who was already in the classroom. At that point, they both realized what was going on. Remember how Ganondorf hadn't been a problem since Sonic beat him up? Well, he was planning a perfect attack that could finally be put into play after what happened Friday at lunch.

"Guys, we have a problem." Knuckles said as he and Tails entered the room.

"Something tells me they know already." Tails said, looking at the two friends almost lifeless looking at Link's desk. It was a stack of flyers, which read "Re-elect Link for president? He can't even talk to girls!" It had a picture of Link, running away from the lunch table when Zelda rejected him on Friday. Link had been student council president both his Freshman and Sophomore year, the only non-senior to ever have that position.

"Don't worry guys," Knuckles said, "I already destroyed every flyer I found, all we have to do is..."

Sonic put his hand up to stop him. "Destroying flyers isn't going to help what just happened. I'm sure it's all over the internet and in people's minds already. We need a plan to get back at whoever did this."

Tails looked at him, confused. "Who do you think did this?"

"Who else!? Ganondorf!" Link was angrier than anyone had ever seen him, and it may have gotten worse if the first period bell hadn't rang.

Everyone sat in their seats, and Link looked around the room. It seemed like everyone was looking back at him, except Zelda. She wasn't at school, and Link, for the first time ever, was hoping that she was absent and not just late. But, because it seemed to be "everything goes bad for Link" day, she walked into class about 5 minutes late, holding a pass. Everyone was looking at her when she walked to her seat, for different reasons than normal. As soon as she sat down, people started writing notes to pass to her, and one kid even had one of the flyers. One by one, they tried passing their notes to her. Link's head was on his desk, and Sonic knew he had to do something. The first kid passed it to Sonic to pass to her, and Sonic just looked at him, and ate the note. The next kid tried to throw a paper ball note across the room to her, but Sonic caught it out of the air, yelled "assist!" and shot it into the trash can. This went on for most of class, until Zelda caught on to what Sonic was doing.

"What's going on with you?" She asked him.

"I'll tell you after class, trust me, what they would tell you, wouldn't be the truth."

After class, Link stopped Sonic and thanked him for what he did.

"Well now you owe me twice." He said. "Don't worry about this, dude. I have it under control."  
On the outside he was calm, cool, and collected, but on the inside, he was shaking in his super-fast boots.


	6. Chapter 5 A New Character!

A.N: It wasn't a fluke! I didn't just update once and then stop! And even back-to-back days! I took today as a free day and committed it to story writing and live stream preparing ( /TheEveryman, more shameless self promotion, don't expect it to stop). Well, I'd just like to point out the fact that I know a lot of you are wondering why it had to be the Sonic crew that I added to Hyrule. I know it doesn't make much sense, but these were the characters I grew up with, I had the Legend of Zelda posters and Sonic figures, I watched the shows, and definitely played all of the games. I figured that Sonic's loud personality and Link's laid back one would mix perfectly. Plus, Link was a wolf in Twilight Princess and Sonic was a wolf in Sonic Unleashed, so there's probably some mutual respect there. Well, as Jay-Z would say, "On to the next one!"

Sonic definitely didn't expect to be doing this with his time between classes. "You remember Friday when you said the whole 'I don't know you enough' thing to Link at the lunch table?" Zelda shook her head, still confused. "Well, the whole school knows, and it's killing Link's chances at president re-election and his confidence is that of if there was a snail in the race of 'The Tortoise and The Hare'... bye!" He was gone in a flash, leaving Zelda even more confused than when he started talking.

Sonic was lost, and this time he didn't even have Link to go to, because he told Link that he wouldn't have to worry. Link couldn't know Sonic didn't have a plan, he wouldn't be able to take it. Tails wasn't an option either, because he is the worst liar anyone had ever seen. Sonic needed a team, but because he only had Knuckles to go to, Sonic knew he only had 1 choice. He gulped, and waited until lunch to give it a try.

"Alright Knuckles, we have a problem, and I know you don't like my solution, but we have to do it." Sonic and Knuckles walked to a different lunch table today, Link wanted to sit by himself, with Tails of course, so that no one would make fun of Link. Sonic and Knuckles sat down, and were greeted by both looks of evil and confusion.

"Ahh if it isn't the blue bolt of lightning and his big red pet rock."

"Shut up, Shadow, we're not here to talk to you."

That's right, they went to Shadow, Jet, and Silver for help. But they only wanted one of them, and Shadow wasn't who they wanted.

"So Sonic, I didn't expect even you to ditch Link after what happened." Jet had always thought he was better than Sonic, at EVERYTHING.

"We're not ditching him, bird-brain," Knuckles snapped, he hated of 3 of these guys, and told Sonic it was a bad idea. "We're trying to help him, but if you don't care, then we don't need you guys." Knuckles got up and began to walk away from the table, Sonic followed behind, trying to call him back.

"What are you doing, man?" Sonic asked.

"I don't think these guys are trying to help us," Knuckles was getting angrier and angrier by the minute, "If we want revenge, we have to do it ourselves."

Sonic felt defeated. "If you have a plan, I'd love to hear it. We have to save Link, he's the reason why anyone even knows who we are. If he wasn't around, we'd still be just little insignificant nobodies. It's time for us to step up and return the favor!" Sonic was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt." It was Silver, the quieter one of the group. He was incredibly smart, and his telekinetic abilities got him all of the ladies.

"What do you want, punk?" Apparently Knuckles ran out of names to call people.

"Your efforts to help a friend are respectable. Maybe I looked at you guys the wrong way, I'd love to assist in any way I can." Knuckles was stunned, he never saw Silver as the helpful type.

"That would be amazing," Sonic said, about 20 seconds away from giving him a big hug in the middle of the lunch room.

Silver handed him a slip of paper. "It's my phone number, give me a call whenever you need something done. I'm here to help."  
Sonic thanked him, and they walked to go sit down. "Why does he carry around slips of paper with his number on them?" Knuckles asked.

"Why are we sitting on the floor?" Sonic replied. It was true, there weren't any other seats that they could, or want to sit at. But Sonic didn't care, he got his group together.

A.N... again. Yep, more characters added to the mix. I went with Silver over Jet, only because of the fact that I figured Silver is more of a fan-favorite. Hope y'all liked it!


	7. Chapter 6 Another Return!

**A.N.** Well, I guess I have a lot of explaining to do. I ditched you guys again, and I couldn't be more sorry. But before I go into excuses, I wanna start by saying: I will NEVER quit writing Emergency Exit Only until I say it's over. I will try as hard as I can to stop going on extended breaks, but I actually have a good excuse this time. I was asked to write a movie. That's right, an entire movie, by myself. It was a tough job, but it was for a buddy of mine who really wanted to live his dream, and he read this story and asked me if I could write him a script. Unfortunately, the movie has hit a bit of a rough patch, meaning my hiatus may have all been for nothing, which SUCKS! But it was fun, and certainly an experience. Well, I'm not gonna bore you with more excuses, here is chapter 6!

When we last left Sonic and company, Link was sad, Shadow was rude, and Sonic and Knuckles sat on the floor

They are no longer on said floor.

Sonic seemed to have everything under control, which was a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. He went to bed that night with an extreme confidence, and felt like rewarding himself by sleeping in until noon and then waking up to enjoy some bacon. But, because it's Sonic, that didn't happen.

There was a knock at the door at 6 a.m. sharp, when the only person awake was Knuckles, who was doing his daily workout. He went to go see who could be knocking at such an early hour, and when he opened the door, it all made sense.

"Ahh, red one. It seems you have prepared for my arrival. Where is blue one? We must start planning immediately."

It was Silver, who was ready to take Ganondorf down, no matter how early the time.

"He's asleep," Knuckles said, while flexing... "But there's no way I'm waking him up. He'd kill me."

"Well if he wants to help his friend, he must wake up now. I will do it."

It actually went better than Knuckles expected. Sonic only swore like, 10 times at Silver, and he didn't even break anything.

"If Link wasn't in such a horrible position right now, you would be dead." Sonic grumbled, and he didn't even get bacon.

"Don't be so simple," Silver said in his obnoxiously calming voice, "we need to take down this fat pile of bully"

"That was the best thing I've ever heard." Knuckles was ready to plan at that point.

The 3 of them discussed for about 2 hours. Well, Sonic didn't contribute much, but Silver had plenty of ideas.

"So, we could do the plan with the monkeys and mashed potatoes, or the one with my psychic powers. What do we vote?"

"Oh man, that's tempting." Sonic said, "but I need the mashed potatoes for dinner tomorrow, and we can't afford a monkey."

"So it's decided," Knuckles said cheerfully, "Ganondorf will never see it coming"

"Of course not," Silver grinned, "It's my idea."

The gang went to school the Monday, and the plan was put into action. It started in homeroom, Sonic would get Link and Zelda to go sit with him at lunch, Knuckles would keep Tails away from them, and Silver would get Ganondorf to fall into their trap.

"Link, you need to cheer up," Sonic was a great at convincing. "Just sit with me at the lunch table today, you can't just sit with yourself and Tails everyday for the rest of the year."

"I guess you're right." Link was in, now he just needed Zelda. This would be tough, because after their last conversation, it's been... awkward between them. Sonic was able to catch Zelda after homeroom, even though he dropped his books while standing up. It's a good thing he's fast.

"Alright, this may not sound super enticing, but I think you should sit with me at the lunch table today, I need to discuss some stuff with you." That sounded way to creepy.

"Well, as long as this 'stuff' isn't weird, I guess I could sit with you today." She thought it was creepy too. But Sonic didn't care, his part of the plan was done, he just needed Knuckles and Silver to pull through.

The plan was going as... well, planned. Sonic, Knuckles, Link, Zelda, and not Tails were at the table, they just needed Silver to bring Ganondorf.

"So is everyone good with the plan?" Sonic said after his debriefing with Link and Zelda.

"Yeah, but... who's gonna take the picture if we're all here?" Link questioned.

"Oh crap, I forgot newspaper headline pictures don't take themselves. What do we do?"

"I can help." Apparently Amy had heard everything.

"No way, every time you offer to help you always have some crazy thing you want me to do in exchange." Sonic was all to aware of her idea.

"This time it's different, I want to take down Ganondorf just as much as you guys. All I want is photo credits."

"Well that sounds reasonable." Sonic said with a sigh of relief. Everything was in position. "Okay, so as soon as Ganondorf sits down, Zelda pretends to choke on her food. When he goes to help her, Silver will make him push her to the ground, and Amy will get the picture. Then Link will come in, save Zelda, stop Ganondorf, and look good in the process. People will see how good Link is and how stupid Ganondorf is, and forget about what happened last week. Let's do this!"

Silver walked over to the table, with Ganondorf right behind him. They both sat down, and the plan started.

Zelda started her choking act, and Ganondorf went to go help her. But the plan took a huge turn for the worse after that. Instead of Silver making Ganondorf push Zelda, he knocked Zelda to the ground himself, and when the picture was taken, it looked like Ganondorf was trying to stop her from falling. And when Link went to go help him, Silver knocked Link on top of Zelda. He had been working for Ganondorf the whole time. Sonic and Knuckles went in to help, but Ganondorf held them off while Silver escaped with the camera. The five of them were left in the cafeteria, with everyone around. They had been defeated, by the person they thought was helping them. Sonic was more defeated than he had ever been before, and Link walked out of the lunchroom, thinking he would never be able to show his face again.

**A.N.** I know, sad cliffhanger, but hey, it's a plot twist! See you all next time!


	8. Chapter 7 The Plan Part 2

Sonic sat back in his seat, wondering how he could fix yet another problem. This time, however, he was directly involved. Ganondorf and Silver put the picture from the lunch event in the school paper. It perfectly captured exactly what Ganondorf had wanted, him trying to help Zelda, Link falling down, and Sonic and Knuckles with their smug grins in the background, before they realized exactly what was going on. People made fun of the group the rest of the week, not letting up for a second. But it was the weekend now, and Sonic had the everyone over to think of a plan, including Link and Zelda.

"Alright, our last plan didn't work as well, we need to come up with a fool-proof plan."

"Sonic," Knuckles wouldn't have been there if it wasn't his house too. "this is just too much. We need to just give up, let it all blow over, and continue on with our lives."

"No way! We can't quit now! It's not just gonna 'blow over.' No one will let us forget this, not to mention Link won't win student council president. We need to pull out all the stops and take Ganondorf down once and for all!"

"I like your reassuring statements," Link spoke up, "but it's too late for us, man. We've done all we can, we need to own up to our loss, there's nothing left for us to do."

"You 2 are just Debbie Downers! Someone has to agree with me!"

"I do." Zelda raised her hand from the back of the room. Sonic seemed almost surprised, as Zelda had taken the most negativity from this. "Sonic's right, we can't just let Ganondorf win. I saw how upset you've been Link, and Knuckles, you haven't said a word to anyone but us in weeks. You've lost trust in everyone but Sonic, and if we back down now, you may lose trust in him, too. Now I have a plan. You guys are gonna say no, but I know it will work."

"Right now, I won't say no to any plan" Sonic was smiling from ear to ear. He finally had someone that believed he could fix this, so he wasn't gonna stop until he got what he wanted.

"Alright, good. We need 2 very important people."

"Unless it's Santa and Jesus, I'm not interested." Knuckles wasn't too happy about her comment earlier.

"No smart remarks, I'm serious. In order to stop Ganondorf, we need the help of Tails and Aryll.

"No way!" Knuckles and Link said in near unison.

"Why not? There pretty much the 2 most adorable people at the school. If we teamed them together, we can do whatever we want!"

"She's right, you guys." Sonic seemed on board. "We need some help that goes beyond our range of abilities, and we already tried someone we can't trust, so this is our best option."

"I don't want my sister dragged into my life problems." Link was getting angry at the idea.

"And can we really trust Tails? What idea can we have that he won't ruin?" Knuckles and Link were on the same page.

"That's just it. We have him do what he does best."

"Ohh I got it! We have them annoy him, and when he freaks out on them, everyone will see how terrible of a person he is!" Sonic was getting more and more pumped about the plan.

"Exactly, when he starts yelling at them and upsets them, everyone will hate him. We swoop in to help, and everyone likes us again."

"Well, I guess Tails can't exactly ruin that, can he?" Knuckles was warming up to the idea.

"I don't care, we aren't getting my sister involved!" Link wasn't.

"Oh come on, Link!" Sonic needed him on board. "I know how bad you want everything to be right again, so we need your sister, if she's not apart of it, then we might as well just give up and get made fun of the rest of our high school lives!"

"I know that, but think about it. Aryll looks up to me, dude. How is she gonna feel when I say to her, 'Hey, your role model is in a horrible situation and is too lame to fix it himself and can't do anything right. Wanna help him?'"

Everyone got quiet after that. He was right, she couldn't know about this situation. They needed another way.

"I have an idea." Knuckles said, quietly. "We can get Tails to just, you know, hang out with her. He can lead both of them to Ganondorf, and when he starts annoying him, maybe she'll join in."

"That makes sense," Sonic sat back up in his chair, "she won't know what's going on, just that she wants to annoy the big goof."

"Maybe," Link said, "but what if Tails messes it up? It would look even worse if I used her without telling her."

"That's just a risk you need to be willing to take." Zelda said, putting her arm on his shoulder.

"So Link, are you in now? We can do it, trust me this time." Sonic needed to prove to Link that he could actually do what he promised to do.

"I guess so, but if Aryll finds anything out, I'm gonna be sooo pissed at you guys."

Everyone cheered and got up for a celebratory high-five. They ordered some pizza, watched some crappy movie, and went to their respective homes. It was a great night, and Sonic hoped it was the start of many more. Link, on the other hand, had a lot on his mind. He went to bed that night not only worrying about the plan, but Aryll, Zelda, the student council election, and if he would be able to be the way he was before all this started. He didn't sleep well that night.

**A.N. **Quick update on things, I will be on vacation this week, so I might not be able to update very frequently (not very surprising anymore, is it?), not only that, I've just hit some sort of block on this story, which is why I started my new one, Tournament of Champions. I'd like to update both, but I'm not sure how long I can juggle it. I will definitely finish this one, maybe soon, maybe not for awhile. Feedback is appreciated, I'd like to know what I'm doing wrong, or right, or just anything you want changed. Also, I could use a beta reader, as I feel like I make a lot of grammatical mistakes in my stories. If your interested in doing so, PM me. This update wasn't very quick... sorry. Well, see you all next time!


	9. Chapter 8 The Plan in Action

"So Tails, I have a very important mission for you. Can you keep a secret?" Knuckles asked him just outside the hallway before 1st period Monday.

"Duhh, when have I not?"

"I think we can list quite a few things for that, bro." Sonic said, shaking his head.

"Well even still, I won't let you down this time, guys. What's the secret?"

"It's our plan to stop Ganondorf from destroying our reputation, and you are the center of it." Knuckles was getting more and more hesitant by the second.

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"You have to make friends with Link's sister."

"You mean Aryll? I hate that girl, she's so annoying!"

"Well you have to do it for us. And after you do this, you have 1 simple task: Annoy Gannondorf."

"Really? You just want me to annoy him? That's easy!"

"Well I hope it is, because Aryll cannot find out that this is a plan. You have to make it seem natural."

"If it's annoying someone, it is natural, trust me."

"I just hope we can." The 3 went off to their 1st period classes. Hopefully the plan would go well.

It was lunch time, and Tails began to put the plan into motion. Instead of sitting with his usual crew, he went and sat with Aryll to make friends with her.

"Hey Aryll." He said as he sat down.

"What do you want, animal?" She wasn't a big fan of Sonic and Friends.

"Ouch, harsh. I just wanna talk. Can't you give a young fox like me a chance?"

As creepy as it sounded, it worked. The 2 of them talked all through lunch, and it seemed like everything was working. Over at the other table, Sonic and Link noticed.

"Look at them guys, the plan is working perfectly." Link said, smiling for the first time in weeks.

"I know, we can finally get back at Gannondorf once and for all." Sonic agreed.

"So guys, when do we actually put the plan in motion?" Knuckles asked.

"It's gotta be sooner than later. Knowing Aryll, she could screw it up quick." Link was right, she was quick to mess things up.

"Well we'll just tell Tails to do it now, while everyone is heading back to class." Zelda said. She started sitting with the guys now, after all the time she's spent with them.

"Alright, let's hope for the best guys."

They finished there lunch, and Knuckles went to tell Tails that it was time. The bell rang, and everyone started to go back to their classes.

"Hey Aryll, you see that guy over there?" Tails said as they walked by Ganondorf.

"That's Ganondorf, my brother's worst enemy. I hate that guy!"

"Well, you wanna mess with him?"

"Yeah, let's do it!"

They both ran up to him and started calling him names, poking him, and just annoying him like a pack of preschoolers at a fancy wedding. At first he seemed like he wasn't going to crack, but then he lost it.

"You insufferable brats! Why must you constantly find someone to annoy to the brink of insanity! Your little stunts make you seem like you belong in kindergarten, not high school! Can't you just act your age?" He said a lot of other things, but they can't exactly be put on paper.

As soon as Aryll heard him she started crying. It didn't bother Tails, but then he remembered the plan, and started fake crying. Ganondorf kept yelling nonetheless. Everyone around just watched in horror, until Link finally stepped in.

"Hey, brute! Lay off the Freshman, will ya?"

Ganondorf looked up at him. "This is none of your business, Link! Why don't you just go scurry off to your little animal friends."

"I don't think so, you're messing with my sister, and I don't really like that all too much."

"Well I don't like the fact that she's acting like she's 2 years old! It must run in the family, does your mother nag a lot?"

"Alright, we're fighting." Link said, and ran up to Ganondorf, knocking him back.

"You must be foolish, boy." Ganondorf threw a punch, and Link caught it. He threw another punch, and Link caught it again.

"No, I'm pretty sure you're the foolish one." Link said as he twisted Ganondorf's arms and kneed him in the stomach. Ganondorf was instantly sent to the ground, and Link didn't hold back. With every kick the kids around him cheered, until the teachers pulled him off.

"You're gonna pay for this, Link! I promise!" Ganondorf said as he walked to the nurse's office.

"I don't think I will." Link said with a grin, as Sonic walked up to Ganondorf with a camera. He got the perfect 2 pictures, one of Ganondorf yelling at 2 crying children, and one of Link twisting his arms.

"You planned this!"

"Nah, just good timing." He said chuckling. Aryll gave him a big hug, and Knuckles gave Tails a fist bump, which hurt more than it should, considering his spiked knuckles.

The group met at Link's house after school to celebrate a great plan done.

"We did it guys! We stopped Ganondorf and got Link's reputation back!" Sonic cheered as they clicked together pop cans.

"I can't thank you guys enough, you really looked out for me. I couldn't ask for better friends."

"No worries, Link. You made us feel at home here, so we had to do something to return the favor." Knuckles said.

"So Tails, spending time with Aryll all day, have you warmed up to her? Any news?" Sonic said, jabbing Tails in the arm. Everyone thought the idea of Tails and Aryll may actually work out, no matter how weird it sounded.

"Hell no, I still can't stand her. That's why you guys owe me so much." Tails said, and everyone laughed.

"I would normally take offense to statements like that, but I completely understand where you're coming from." Link joked.

"Hey Link, can I talk to you upstairs for a second?" Zelda said, smiling.

"Oooh, is this going where I think it is?" Sonic said as Knuckles and Tails laughed.

"I'm not like that you guys, I just wanna talk to him."

"Yeah you know, talk to him. If talking means making out to you." Sonic's jokes were pretty good tonight.

"Hey guys, lay off of her, she probably really has something important to say." Even Link couldn't keep a straight face.

The 2 went upstairs, leaving everything else to Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and especially you, the reader's, imagination.

**A.N.** So here it is, one more chapter to go. I really hope you like the direction this story just went, and I'm really excited to end my first full story. In terms of personal news, I got a new kitten yesterday. It is freaking adorable and currently sleeping on my lap as I type this. That is all. 3V, Out!


End file.
